From a Different Place
by Quirkyusername17
Summary: Allura Altea moves to Los Angeles, California from Canada. She doesn’t fit in. Her boarding family tries to help her, but she can’t seem to get the hang of things. One day, she meets Lance McClain, a bisexual Cuban-American model and YouTuber who really helps her out. What will they do when they start to fall for each other?


**From a Different Place**

 **Chapter 1: I Know You**

Allura Altea walked down the street to her boarding house. It was so hot! The 17 year old was not used to heat in Los Angeles. It was much cooler in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan. But she had just got accepted to UCLA and had to move. She was staying with a "boarding family". They were the ones hosting her until she could make enough money at her new job to buy her own place. 

Her boarding family was mostly really nice! They were the Smythes. Frank and Kalie Smythe were both hard working people but still made time for her and their children. They had two sons and a daughter. 

The daughter, the youngest child, was named Isabella. She was 16 and very much like Allura. They had the same interests and tastes. Allura felt like she actually had a little sister.

You also had the oldest child, Emilio. He was 20 and was just bumming off his parents. He was a jerk. The only one in the family Allura didn't like was Emilio.

Her favorite family member though was the middle child. Coran. He was her age and very sweet. Unlike most guys in the neighborhood (including Emilio), Coran didn't lust after her and objectify her. Isabella and Coran became like her actual siblings. Emilio did not.

On that particularly hot day, she was walking home after school. She would've drove, but she felt like she needed the exercise. She was regretting that decision due to the heat. She was almost home until she noticed the protest next door.

Allura was a very opinionated and had her own ideals on many different things. She noticed the protest was for LGBTQ recognition. Allura was straight, but she had been an advocate for LGBT ideals since she saw an article about a gay man being killed in Africa for his sexuality when she was 12 years old.

She ran over to the house next to hers. It was coincidentally a senator's house. This particular senator was Anti-LGBT. He was very homophobic. Allura couldn't stand him. He and his wife were also raising two homophobes. Their kids, Maxwell and Aaron would always treat LGBT kids at UCLA like trash. They were both on the football team and very loved by a lot of people. Allura despised them.

She tapped the shoulder of a girl who looked a little younger than her, about Isabella's age. She turned around. The girl was dark skinned seeming to have hailed from the Carribean. She had bright blue eyes and a bright smile. Allura thought she was very pretty (in a non-romantic way).

"Can I help you?", the girl asked. 

"Yes, I live next door and was wondering why you are protesting." Allura knew why, she just wanted to check. She was studying to become a journalist and decided to start practicing. 

"Well," the girl said, "we think Senator Dorsey and his wife and kids are very homophobic and deserve to be silenced. Allura noticed she had a ribbon in her hair that was the colors of the asexual flag.

"Trust me, they are. I see it every day. Do you mind if I join. I'm straight, but I love helping advocate on behalf of the LGBT community." The girl smiled at Allura and she took that as a yes.

"We're happy to have you- oh... I don't think I caught your name." The girl stuck out her hand.

Allura shook it and said, "I'm Allura Altea. And you are?" 

"Veronica McClain. My brother, Lance, is heading up this protest. I'll introduce you to him."

Veronica led Allura to the front of the crowd. Allura noticed Senator Dorsey, Mrs. Dorsey, Maxwell, and Aaron standing in their driveway. People were yelling at the Dorsey family.

Senator Dorsey yelled back. "If any one of you steps so much as one inch off that sidewalk and into my property, I will have you arrested and this protest shut down!" Allura kept her head down so not to be seen by any of the Dorsey family. Veronica led Allura over to a boy that looked just like Veronica only Allura's age. 

Veronica spoke up. "Lance, this is Allura Altea. She lives next door and wants to help out with the protest." Lance turned to face them. His eyes were such a bright blue... brighter than Veronica's. Allura caught herself staring.

Surprisingly, Lance caught himself doing the same. "L-Lance McClain. It's a pleasure to meet you Allura," he said while blushing and grinning. 

Allura noticed that Lance had the bisexual flag face painted on his cheeks, and was wearing at outfit that matched the bisexual colors. She grinned, as she'd never officially met a bisexual person. It really felt important for her to understand everyone. She always tried to meet new people to hear their story.

Lance finally spoke up again. "So, Allura Altea, are you part of the community?"

Allura felt slightly embarrassed. "No. Just an ally and advocate. I live next door and have seen first hand the awfulness the Dorseys are capable of."

Lance smiled, "Well then, you can help out all you want."

Allura took to work, she pulled rolled up poster board out of her backpack that she had planned on using for a project. She could always buy more. She also pulls out many colorful Sharpies. 

As Lance watched, Allura scribbled out (in as rainbow as possible). _"ALL LIVES MATTER! No matter for sexuality, race, religion, or gender, EVERYONE MATTERS."_

Lance loved the sign. It embodied basically everything about him. Growing up as a bisexual Catholic boy from Cuba, had proved to be hard. Veronica had it even worse since she was also an asexual Catholic girl from Cuba.

Allura flashed a smile back at Lance, and turned to face the Dorseys. They immediately recognized her when they saw her face. Allura noticed this and began to feel nervous. Lance also noticed both these things and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey," he said, "don't worry about those asshats. Show them who's boss. Don't let them worry you. Show them you are stronger." 

Allura looked up at the slightly taller Lance and began to blush again. She then turned to face the Dorsey family and officially joined in on the protest.

 **2 hours later...**

Kalie Smythe sat down a large plate of cookies and multiple glasses milk on the kitchen table. Lance and Veronica were starving and Allura had invited them over. 

Allura turned to Kalie. "Kalie, thank you for letting me invite my new friends over. And thank you for the milk and cookie."

Kalie smiled. "Allura. I am so happy for you making new friends so easily. That's a great personality trait. You are so passionate and that's what makes you so amazing."

Allura smiled back at the woman. Lance looked up to see Allura grinning sweetly. Her gaze shifted from Mrs. Smythe, to the McClain siblings. She eyed Lance for a second then slightly gasped as a dawn of realization hit her. 

A look of worry and sadness crossed her face. "Lance, can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course, Allura." 

Kalie caught on and stood up. She took Veronica's hand and said, "Veronica, I think it's time I introduced you to my daughter Isabella. She's in her room studying right now."

Veronica grinned. "I'd love to meet her." With that, the two walked up the stairs towards Isabella's room. 

Lance turned back to Allura, who was now sitting in a frozen state with her mouth slightly agape. 

"Allura, what is it?"

"I- I know where I recognize you from."

"Probably from UCLA. I go there too," Lance chuckled awkwardly.

Allura frowned. "Yes, but I know what was so significant that I first _really_ saw you. Maxwell and Aaron beat you up."

Lance looked down at his hands. "You're right. Earlier this month. That's actually one of the main reasons I planned the protest to target them."

Allura grabbed his hand, making them both blush slightly. "Did they to that because you're bi?"

Lance could only nod his head yes as small tears began to poke through the corner of his eyes. Allura was furious. Lance was so sweet that it confused her how anyone could hurt him. Let's just say, he thought the same about her. 

Allura stood up. "I'll kill them. She turned and began to walk towards the side door that would lead them out basically right into the Dorsey's large front yard. She was about to reach for the knob when someone braved her other arm.

"Lance, what are you doing?" 

"Stopping you from being stupid," he chuckled. Allura grinned. She truly did enjoy Lance's company, and vice-versa.

Lance spoke up again though. "Thank you though, for wanting to help me out."

Instead of saying thank you like she expected herself to, Allura felt herself leaning towards him. Lance felt himself do the same. They were almost going to kiss when Emilio stormed through the door.

"Oh look, there's the princess," he said mockingly.

"What do you want, Emilio." Allura was angry at both his attitude and for what he'd just interrupted. The cockblocker. 

He smirked. "I just wanted to wish you good luck."

Lance finally spoke up. "Good luck for what."

"Maxwell and Aaron said you two plus a third girl were the three heading up the protest in front of their house today. Well, prepare for their revenge."

With that, Emilio left for his bedroom and left the two scared 17 year olds standing there.

Lance held Allura's hand and asked, "what do we do now?" to no one in particular.

 ** _Hello! The first chapter of this is finally here! Hope you enjoy and come back for more later. -Logan_**


End file.
